Stereo Heart
by Achan Jeevas
Summary: "Katakan Minho, apa kau ingin aku bertelanjang untukmu dan mendesahkan namamu malam ini?"/"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan Ya?"/"Maka aku akan menjawab Tidak."/Minho menggenggam tangan Newt dan membawanya ke jantungnya. "Kau merasakannya?"/"Ya."/"Jantungku berdebar-debar lebih kencang karenamu, Newt. Aku tidak menginginkan tubuhmu. Aku ingin memilikimu." [MINEWT]


**Stereo Heart**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

.

.

.

 **.**

Thomas menyenggol lengan kurus Newt yang tengah asyik meminum cocktailnya. "Newt."

"Hm?"

"Pria tampan itu terus menerus menatapmu." Bisik Thomas di telinga Newt agar sahabatnya itu mendengar jelas suaranya namun membuat pria tampan yang tadi ia tunjuk menatap tidak suka padanya.

Newt langsung menengok kesana kemari, mencari siapa pria tampan yang di maksud Thomas. "Mana?"

"Arah jam 12."

Newt langsung menatap kearah yang ditunjuk Thomas dan benar saja ucapan Thomas. Ada seorang pria tampan yang tepat menatap Newt. Bukan hanya tampan sebenarnya tapi sexy. "Wow."

"Tutup mulutmu, Newt. Berpura-puralah jual mahal."

Newt menatap kesal Thomas. "Kau pikir aku perempuan apa yang harus jual mahal."

Sebelum Thomas membalas ucapan Newt, pria tampan yang tadi mereka bicarakan berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri mereka atau lebih tepatnya menghampiri Newt.

"Hai, Blonde." Sapa pria tampan itu. Benar apa kata Newt, pria itu bukan hanya tampan tapi juga sexy. Sangat sexy. Astaga mimpi apa Newt semalam mendapatkan pria setampan ini menyapanya.

"Hai."

Pria tampan yang sepertinya memiliki darah Asia karena matanya yang sipit namun tidak memudarkan ketampanannya itu mengulurkan tangan besarnya pada Newt. "Namaku Minho."

Newt tentu saja langsung membalas uluran tangan itu. "Newt."

"Aku Thomas." Ujar Thomas namun Minho dan Newt tidak mempedulikannya. Kesal akan keduanya membuat Thomas langsung pergi dari hadapan keduanya. "Sialan kalian."

"Kau tau aku dari tadi memperhatikanmu, kan?"

"Aku baru tau beberapa detik yang lalu karena Thomas."

Minho mengangguk mengerti. "Dia pacarmu?"

Newt tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Dia temanku."

"Syukurlah kalau teman." Minho melirik bartender. "Boleh aku mentraktirmu minum?"

Newt tidak kuasa menahan senyumannya. "Kau mentraktirku minum pasti karena ada maunya."

"Jangan berburuk sangka padaku."

"Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini." Newt mendekatkan dirinya pada Minho dan berbisik pada pemuda pria asia didepannya. "Katakan Minho, apa kau ingin aku bertelanjang untukmu dan mendesahkan namamu malam ini?"

Minho dengan sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya untuk tidak segera menggeret Newt dan membawanya ke apartementnya. "Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan Ya?"

"Maka aku akan menjawab Tidak."

Minho menggenggam tangan Newt dan membawanya ke jantungnya. "Kau merasakannya?"

"Ya."

"Jantungku berdebar-debar lebih kencang karenamu, Newt. Aku tidak menginginkan tubuhmu. Aku ingin memilikimu."

"Kalau begitu buat jantungku berdebar kencang sepertimu juga, Minho."

Minho melepaskan tangan Newt, ia kecup pipi sosok yang membuatnya tertarik itu. "Aku akan melakukannya."

Setelah itu Minho berjalan meninggalkan Newt. Newt kira Minho akan keluar Bar namun pria Asia itu malah naik ke panggung. Seseorang lalu berdiri dan memberikan mic padanya.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian, guys. Tapi aku sedang tertarik pada seseorang dan dia bilang aku harus membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar agar aku bisa memilikinya." Mata Minho melirik Newt. "Jadi aku akan bernyanyi untuknya. Doa kan aku agar membuatnya menjadi milikku."

Seluruh pengunjung langsung bersorak heboh.

 ** _My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note_**

Minho memulai menyanyikan bagian awal lagu Stereo Heart milik Gym Class Heroes dan sukses membuat para pengunjung Bar menggila karena mendengar suaranya.

Jangan kan pengunjung Bar, Newt sendiripun ikut menggila walaupun ia tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun dalam wajah tampannya.

 ** _Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo_**

"Damn, itu lagu favoritku." Gumam Newt.

 **If I was just another dusty record on the shelf  
Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else  
If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that  
Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that  
Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks  
It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks  
I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that  
'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts**

 **If I could only find a note to make you understand  
I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand  
Keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you**

Newt menganga ketika Minho melakukan bagian rap.

Thomas yang baru datang langsung menepuk mulut Newt. "Kau menjijikan, Newt."

"Astaga, Thomas. Dia melakukan rap."

"Yes, he is."

 **My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note**

 **Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo**

Minho menatap tepat pada mata Newt. Bahkan ia menuding Newt. Seolah ia mengatakan bahwa lagu ini untuknya dan memang Minho menyanyikannya untuk Newt. Untuk mendapatkan hati Newt.

"Thomas, ingatkan aku untuk chek up ke dokter jantung."

"Ada apa dengan jantungmu?" Thomas menatap khawatir sahabatnya itu.

"Dia membuat jantungku berdebar dengan tidak manusiawi." Walaupun Newt mengatakannya pada Thomas namun matanya masih terfokus pada Minho.

 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo, let's go**

 **I only pray you never leave me behind (Never leave me)  
Because good music can be so hard to find (So hard to find)  
I take your hand and pull it closer to mine  
Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind**

"Thomas, dia harus memiliki dan aku harus memilikinya."

"Ya, silahkan saja."

"Damn, Thomas. Dia harus menjadi suamiku agar terus menyanyikan lagu untukku."

"Astaga, Newt."

 **My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note**

 **Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo**

Minho menyelesaikan lagunya dan disambut sorakan-sorakan dari para pengunjung Bar.

Tahu jika Minho akan berjalan kearah mereka membuat Thomas langsung menjauh dari Newt.

"Apa aku sudah membuat jantungmu berdebar kencang?" tanya Minho ketika ia sudah berada didepan Newt.

Bukannya menjawab Newt langsung menarik baju Minho dan mempertemukan bibir keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END of Stereo Heart**

 **18 August 18**


End file.
